Outlaw Kid Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Gun Law | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker2_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid comes to the aid of a young orphan named Tom and his siblings when they are harassed by a man named Stark, who has come to warn the boy to keep his pigs and sheep off the range. The Kid sends Stark packing and learns that Tom has been taking care of his sibling alone ever since his father died, telling the Kid that his father was killed by Stark. Telling the boys that Jed Stark works for Mr. Henshaw, a wealthy land owner, he tells the boys to go stay at the Temple ranch where it is safe while he investigates the situation. Later when Stark tells Henshaw what happened, Henshaw decides to take matters into his own hands. The following morning he pays a visit to Tom at the Temple ranch. He offers to buy Tom's land for 1000 dollars. While Tom is immediately enticed by the money, Lance steps in and convinces Tom to think it over and send Mr. Henshaw on his way. That night, made suspicious by Henshaw's interest in the land, Lance changes into the Outlaw Kid to investigate. He arrives just as Jed Stark and some men arrive at the cabin and threaten to destroy it if the boys don't agree to sell. The Outlaw Kid attacks Jed and his men, and during the struggle the Kid saves Jed's life when a boulder almost rolls him over. Thankful for having his life saved, Jed reveals that Henshaw is interested in buying up the land cheap because he learned that a land-buyer for the railroad was going to offer to buy up the land. Suddenly, Mr. Henshaw comes out from behind a tree and tries to shoot Stark, but the Outlaw Kid pushes him out of the way. The Kid then easily subdues Henshaw and turns him over to the authorities. The next morning, Outlaw Kid is on hand when a representative for the railroad company offers to buy Tom's land for 20 thousand dollars. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Henshaw Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = No Turning Back | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Williamson | Inker3_1 = George Woodbridge | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = The Outsider | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker4_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = When the shady Walt Masden comes to Caliber City, the Outlaw Kid barges in on him and warns him from causing trouble in his town, easily fighting off Masden's minions before leaving. Undaunted, Walt orders his men to spread the word that he is calling a town hall meeting. That evening, the Outlaw Kid has resumed his guise of Lance Temple and learns from his father that Masden is calling a town hall to rally support to get a new mining company to work out of the town. Lance accompanies his father to the meeting where Walt convinces the locals to help him invest in a new mine. Lance tries to warn people to be more cautious with their money, but his warnings fall on deaf ears of the locals who think they are going to cash in big by investing in the mine. When Lance continues to press the matter, Walt's minions toss Lance out into the street. Lance is found beat up in the street by his girlfriend Belle Taylor and he tells her what happened as he gives her a ride back home. When Belle suggests that they do something, Lance reminds her of the promise he told his father, disappointing her. After dropping Belle off at home, Lance races off and changes into the Outlaw Kid to face Masden and his gang. While back in town, Walt and his men prepare to sneak out of town with the money they took from the locals. When they sneak out of their hotel, they find the Outlaw Kid waiting for them with their horses. A gunfight breaks out, but the Outlaw Kid easily manages to disarm Walt's men, rousing people in town. Walt however manages to bodycheck the Kid and get on his horse. However, as he rides away his saddle comes loose sending him flying off the back of his horse and into the waiting hands of the law. In the aftermath of the botched swindle, the Outlaw Kid explains that he loosened the straps on Walt's harness when he brought the horses to them. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}